forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nessarose
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Nessarose }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Nessarose }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 3 (looks 9) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Nessa }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Light Blonde}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Hazel }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Unknown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Weight: Unknown }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The Rebelation, Hawk }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Light manipulation, Healing }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Anti-school }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Nessarose, most commonly referred to as Nessa, is a young mutant injected with both cat and mountain goat DNA. She is a character created by Echoed Legends on December 7, 2015. She is a member of the Rebelation. Roleplay Nessa was first seen during the giant breakout of the school involving a giant wall collapse. She had just escaped from her cage and freed fellow mutant, Hawk, before running out with the rest of the flood of mutants. She and Hawk made it to a mall where they met many other mutants. While Hawk talked to Aquar and Alexandria, she snuck off and ended up bumping into Whit, Laura, and Lizbeth. Hitting it off with Lizbeth, she rejoined Hawk and the mutants created the Rebelation. After a quick shopping trip at a local Walmart, the large group stopped at a barn for the night. The group ate pancakes in the morning and Nessa saw her first caterpillar. After breakfast, they set off into some woods with no particular direction. Appearance She has light blonde hair kept in a fishtail braid wrapped around her head in a crown. Her eyes area light hazel. Her skin is fair and she is short for her age. Nessa also has tawny horns prodding from her head. She often wears white giving her the slight look of an horned angel, although when in public, she does wear a hat to cover her horns in an attempt to blend in. Personality She's very shy and withdrawn, easily scared but also wants to do something helpful in her life. She is also intelligent and kind. Nessa tries helping the escaped mutants and fights against the school in her own small way. She is shown to adjust her hat when nervous and has a weakness for chocolate. She is friendly and often lots of her decisions are made by doing what is right or logical. Background Not much about her background is really developed. It is known that she has known Hawk for about two years, which would mean she had been alive for about a year before they first met. She grows older faster than most mutants, and would have been about three to five years old. After staying in the cages for most of her life, Nessa was able to escape with many of the other mutants during the wall collapse. Relationships Hawk Hawk is quite possibly the one person Nessa would trust with any information, having known him most of her short life. He seems to have made himself her caretaker of sorts though Nessa is mentioned to have healed him a couple times since they met. Nessa seems to balance out his vengeful impulsiveness with her level-headed calm. Powers Light Manipulation Nessa can manipulate light to cause illusions and can use a direct ray to burn through things. This ability has only been seen once, at the beginning of the roleplay when she used it to break the lock on Hawk's cage to free him. Healing Nessa is able to use her light manipulation to heal people. It is unknown how the relation between light manipulation and healing works. It is also unknown to what extent her healing will work, only that when she touches the injury, it heals. Flaws - She is a push-over, willing to do anything to help people - Nessa would probably die to protect anyone she cared for - Fighting is not one of her strong suits, if it came down to it, she would not do well. Trivia *NOVE CHARACTER FACT #2: Nessa got her name from the Wicked Witch's sister, Nessarose, from the play Wicked. *Nessa was mentioned in one of Nove's prompt responses, saying, "Um... well, Nove also wants Hawk and Bella to sort out their issues with their linked history. So, erm... they obviously will meet-" She looked over at Hawk who gave her an encouraging nod. "- and it'll probably be awkward when they chat." *Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars is listed as her theme song. Category:Nove's OCs Category:Rebelation Category:New Gen OCs